


Posible supervivencia

by Buhonera_sh



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buhonera_sh/pseuds/Buhonera_sh
Summary: -Vamos Jack, no es posible que estés muerto...tienes que sobrevivir- Murmuró Albert intentando guardar la calma y pensar de forma coherente-¿Es posible que estés con vida?
Relationships: Jack Krauser/Albert Wesker





	Posible supervivencia

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando sacas 5 estrellas en los mercenarios con Krauser, sale una foto y dice posible supervivencia así que eso me dio mayormente la idea.  
> Tambien use algunas partes de historias que he leído y no quiero olvidar.

El de ojos amarillos con toques carmesí miraba hacia la nada misma pensando en que hacer..Ada le había dicho que Krauser había muerto, pero no confiaba en las palabras de ese mujer y nunca lo ha hecho, sabe que ella es un traidora que sólo espera el momento oportuno para aprovecharse de la situación.

Así que no sabía qué hacer exactamente, Jack era uno de los más fieles soldados que tenía junto a Hunk, se atrevía a decir que incluso le había estimado bastante, era centrado y perseverante.

Krauser era un tipo al que había que temerle, no se dejaba llevar por tonterías y era bastante astuto y por ello no creía que simplemente había muerto.

Decidió contactar a su otro soldado favorito, sabía que Ada tramaría algo, así que se aseguró de que Hunk estuviera cerca vigilando los acontecimientos sin que ninguno de sus otros compañeros se diera cuenta. Es una forma de mantener el control en distintas situaciones y también para no tener tantas bajas considerables

-He Hunk necesito saber si Krauser está con vida ¿Sabes algo?- Los nervios le consumían

-Si señor, esa perra de vestido rojo le ha intentado matar pero Jack lo ha soportado bastante bien, en estos momentos estoy tratando de curar parte de sus heridas, está bastante grave recibió casi todo el impacto, lo siento señor no llegue a tiempo para encararla- La voz sonaba preocupada y tenía un deje de odio hacia su "compañera"

-Esta bien, solo trae a Krauser con vida, entendido. Enviaré un helicóptero inmediatamente, envíame tu ubicación- Suspiro al menos estaba algo aliviado, una cosa menos de que preocuparse

-Si jefe de inmediato-

Y así termino la llamada.

El rubio apoyó su mentón en su mano mientras miraba por la ventana, al menos aún seguía con vida, sentía un pequeño revoltijo, en serio apreciaba a ese hombre, era leal y bastante valiente aún recuerda cuando llegó, tan terco y capaz de luchar hasta contra el..

Era él único que le desafiaba y el único en el que confiaba.

Varios minutos más tarde.

Pasó el tiempo, se sentía tan frustrado y angustiado una sensación que jamás había sentido. 

¿Acaso tenía miedo? No, claro que no, él no le tiene miedo a nada..pero ¿que era esa sensación? hacía que su corazón se contrajera de forma dolorosa acaso era ¿Afectó?.

Se sacó sus gafas oscuras mostrando el color tan peculiar de sus ojos.

-No, no puede ser posible, yo soy un dios..- Susurró intentando comprender sus sentimientos y pensamientos

-Jack..¿Que me has hecho?- Arrugó su ceño y nariz intentando recordar 

-¿Como? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez intentando hallar las respuestas

Cientos de recuerdos le aturdieron

_-Hola jefe ¿Como ha estado su día?- El cabello rubio resplandeciente y esos ojos celestes como el mismo cielo, llenos de esperanza y de vida._

_-Brillante..un pequeño rayito de luz en mis días malos-_

_-No se ve bien, debería descansar- Murmuró el ex militar_

_-No tengo tiempo para eso- Intentaba aliviar el dolor de sus hombros_

_-Mmh ¿Que estás..?-_

_-Solo relájese, ya verá que todo saldrá bien- Su mano masajeaba los hombros del otro hombre con cautela_

-Tu eras el único que parecía tener interés en mí..te preocupabas por mi..-

_-¿Y sus guantes?- Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado_

_-Se han roto..- Bufo algo fastidiado_

_-Odio esto-_

_-¿Porque lo odia?-_

_-Mis manos siempre están frías y no quiero tocar a nadie- Dijo disgustado_

_-¿No le gusta sentir las sensaciones? ¿Calor? ¿Aspereza?-_

_-Mm .. No-_

_-Mis manos siempre son cálidas- Tocó la mano helada y luego la apartó_

-Tu curiosidad y confianza me irritaba..pero de ti aprendí demasiado- Gruñó 

-Maldición Jack más vale que traigas tu gordo trasero con vida-

Varias horas después

Albert miraba el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices de su "amigo"..ya no estaba tan seguro de que lo fuera o de que quisiera que sean amigos, tenía la necesidad de entablar una conversación con el contrario pero por el aspecto de su cuerpo y lo débil y vacía que era su mirada decidido solo guardar silencio.

Jack tenía sus ojos abiertos y las pequeñas venas rojizas rozaban su pupila, se veía realmente demacrado y vulnerable.

Su aspecto fuerte y imponente se había extinguido, ahora tan solo era un hombre herido que escapó de las garras de la muerte.

Se veía tan frágil y desvalido que prefiero no tocarlo temía el causarle dolor.

Pero la mirada cristalina le rogaba contacto...

Así que con cautela y con mucho cuidado apoyó su mano cubierta por sus guantes en el pómulo dañado de su mejor hombre, tocó la cicatriz y luego movió su mano para acariciar los cabellos rubios que estaba algo manchados de liquido rojo.

-Al..g-gracias- Su voz sonaba tan rasposa y desgarrada

-Descansa-

Los ojos celestes se cerraron y el de mirada peculiar observó cada detalle..para saber que le había cautivado.

Será esos ojos tan gélidos, ese cabello rubio tan suave, esos labios rosados..¿Que será? Krauser era robusto e imponente y a la vez gentil y amable, las dos caras de la moneda.

Lo que más resaltan de él es su necedad y persistencia, es implacable..pero al igual que todos es humano.

El ex militar se removió y se acomodo en la cama, Albert no pudo apartar la vista, era una escena bastante seductora.

El herido estaba cubierto solo por unas prendas ligeras que se encargaban de cubrir su virilidad y parte de su pecho, dejaba a la vista su espalda y se notaba lo redondeado y firme que era su trasero.

-Me gustaría sentir su piel..- Susurró para sí mismo. Quito el guante de su mano y pasó un dedo trazando la columna vertebral de su empleado.

Krauser suspiro y arqueo un poco su espalda, haciendo que la situación se volviera aún más ladina..

-Te has ganado mi afecto..idiota-

-Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor Al- Respondió el rubio acomodándose para mirar al hombre de traje negro

-¿Creí que..?-

-Lo estaba, tu manos están congeladas- Sonrió un poco

-Yo también te quiero-

-Yo no dije..-

-Shh- Puso su dedo índice en su propia boca para indicar que se callara

-Se que me quieres- Su lengua salió para lamer sus labios resecos

Albert veía cada acción del contrario era algo hipnotizante ver esos labios rosados estirarse en una calidad sonrisa o aquella lengua traviesa que se asomaba para mojar esos apetitosos labios..le incitaban a sellar la distancia.

-Jack..deja de hacer eso- Murmuró viendo como el nombrado se sentaba en la cama y ponía al descubierto parte de su pecho amplio y tonificado

-¿He? ¿Que dejó de hacer señor?- Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado mientras una tímida sonrisa adornaba su cara y sus ojos celestes resplandecían de alegría

Era una situación única verle de esa forma tan vulnerable y tímida le conmovió, deseó poner sus manos en ese travieso hombre.

-Por cierto he cumplido la misión- Sonó más serio e incluso tenía un tono algo preocupado

-¿Que?-

-Esta en mi sangre- Murmuró de forma desinteresada como si intentara quitarle importancia 

-Eso lo veremos en unos días más, ahora lo principal es que te recuperes- Se acercó y acorraló al menor, apoyo sus manos en el respaldar de la cama.

-No vuelvas a intentar algo así de suicida- Sacó sus gafas y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos

-No puedo prometerle nada- Contestó suavemente

-No te pondré en riesgo, las misiones que tendrás las harás conmigo, ¿Entendido?-

-Si señor- Mordió su labio inferior y sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rosa suave, la cercanía de su jefe le cohibía

Albert no resistió más, el menor se estaba comportando de una forma tan adorable y coqueta..

Se inclinó más y cerró la distancia, sus labios se juntaron en un toque severo y posesivo.

Albert podía saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre, pues Jack tenía su garganta un poco desgarrada.

El beso fue profundo y apasionado una lucha por el dominio, que fue ganado por el hombre más alto, luego de unos minutos se separaron y el de mirada rojiza beso el costado de la boca del ojiceleste

-Recuperate pronto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer contigo- Sonrió pícaramente

-Ahora eres todo mío-

-Soy todo tuyo ¿Tu eres mío?-

-Si, lo soy-

Se volvieron a besar aunque fue más dulce y suave..las cosas ya estaban claras.

Ambos sentían aquello, no sabían cómo describirlo era indecible.

Pero de algo estaban seguros, deben disfrutar cada momento porque tiempo es lo que menos tendrían, sus tipos de vidas basadas en el riesgo de morir siempre serán así en cualquier momento uno de los dos se iría para siempre..

Tendrían que aprender a cuidar lo que nunca habían tenido, amor sincero y puro...¿Que tan dificil seria? que tan complicado será mantenerse con vida por el otro.

**Nuestro futuro es aquí y ahora.**


End file.
